Patrick/Marshall/Josey
PLLMikeFan77 I know because he told me he knows Josey and I met him when he used her account once. 11:48 Livmaddie24 what the heck 11:48 DavPLL421 what do you mean used her account 11:48 Jarialover1993 oh he did! why didnt you just say so? people can lie on here, you know 11:49 PLLMikeFan77 Let me explain please Don't go banning him yet 11:49 Jarialover1993 please do and that's not acceptable on the wiki 11:49 PLLMikeFan77 Okay. One night, Josey was on, but she had to leave. 11:49 DavPLL421 Please explain why rubbish was using a bureaucrat's account lol oh ok 11:49 PLLMikeFan77 She came back, but it was her friend. Her very good firend He had an account once, but he deleted it. He made his own the next day. But, he just wanted to talk about us. 11:50 DavPLL421 Oh do you mean Josey not Josie? 11:50 PLLMikeFan77 to us 11:50 DavPLL421 I thought you meant QueenBeeJenna haha 11:50 PLLMikeFan77 Josey 11:50 Jarialover1993 her very good friend. interesting. have they ever met? because people can lie on this site 11:50 PLLMikeFan77 Please listen to me. 11:50 DavPLL421 whenever someone claims its their "friend" or "roommate" it's a sockpuppet 11:50 PLLMikeFan77 Yes The were in the same house He was using her Tablet 11:51 Jarialover1993 so they said 11:51 DavPLL421 Exhibit A: Joan Range and Like a broken doll 11:51 PLLMikeFan77 She was alseep. 11:51 Jarialover1993 * Fanzene, dav 11:51 DavPLL421 oh right i forgot about their 177th accounts 11:51 Jarialover1993 so he was using her account while she was asleep.. that's not acceptable 11:51 DavPLL421 Marshall, they are one and the same 11:51 PLLMikeFan77 Please don't ban him. If you do, he'll think its my fault I trust him and he trusts me Please don't do anything to him Please! Dav? Jaria? 11:52 DavPLL421 Why are you talking to me like i have banning powers lol 11:52 Jarialover1993 LOL dav i'm crying, stahp!! 11:53 PLLMikeFan77 Please don't get him in trouble I really like him Please 11:53 Jarialover1993 ooh Marshall and Rubbish... *singing* jk 11:53 PLLMikeFan77 Jaria, I'm not making a joke. I don't want him in trouble Please :( 11:54 DavPLL421 Does josey know that rubbish used her account 11:54 PLLMikeFan77 I don't know. He may have told her. Let me ask them I don't want him to get mad or something 11:54 Jarialover1993 "may have".. you hear this dav? 11:54 PLLMikeFan77 Jaria! Please! :( 11:55 DavPLL421 Oh i hear. 11:55 PLLMikeFan77 Stop it. Please 11:55 DavPLL421 the truth has been reveAled Rubbish = Josey 11:55 PLLMikeFan77 Josey & Rubbish have been on at the same time. They're not the same person And his name is Patrick 11:55 Jarialover1993 so they could be on from different devices, smh lmao so he says 11:56 PLLMikeFan77 Oh my gosh! Please take me seriously! :( 11:56 DavPLL421 I think a discussion with pAtrick and josey is in order 11:56 Jarialover1993 if i hadn't told you my name was amanda and i said my name was "Rachel", and that i was hispanic would you believe me? 11:56 PLLMikeFan77 Let me talk to them Please 11:56 Jarialover1993 oh and that i also have purple skin. would you believe me marshall? 11:57 PLLMikeFan77 Why r u tormenting me like this is a joke? I'm being serious 11:57 Jarialover1993 so am i 11:57 PLLMikeFan77 Then Just. Let. Me Talk To Him 11:57 Jarialover1993 * them ? 11:57 PLLMikeFan77 Them. Him. Her. Whatever! Just let me do it. 11:57 Jarialover1993 i don't know, what do you think dav? 11:58 Livmaddie24 whatcha guys talking about some pop star some band 11:58 PLLMikeFan77 Please, not now Liv. Come back in a minute. 11:58 Livmaddie24 why? 11:58 PLLMikeFan77 It's something...personal. 11:58 Livmaddie24 were you in the middle of some thing private 11:59 PLLMikeFan77 sort of. 11:59 Livmaddie24 tell me you can trust me trust me plz at least answer my PM 11:59 PLLMikeFan77 Jaria, Dav ? Please I am Begging you. 11:59 Livmaddie24 fine one minute then im back on 12:00 Jarialover1993 what do you think, dav? should we let him talk to "Rubbish" and "Josey"? dav lol what do you think? 12:00 PLLMikeFan77 I've made a connection with Patrick and Josey. I don't want to ruin it. 12:01 DavPLL421 sorry im back 12:01 Livmaddie24 fine i gave you guys a minute im back 12:01 DavPLL421 so its up to me? hmmm 12:01 PLLMikeFan77 Dav please! :( 12:01 Livmaddie24 whats wrong i didnt give you enugh time 12:01 DavPLL421 so is it actually up to me lol 12:02 Livmaddie24 why cant i group caht with you guys yet 12:02 PLLMikeFan77 Just a second Liv. Please ? 12:02 Livmaddie24 kk you just have to PM me what happed 12:03 Jarialover1993 so idk, what do you think dav? 12:03 Livmaddie24 nvm me 12:04 PLLMikeFan77 Dav please answer. Dav's probably telling Selena. :( 12:05 DavPLL421 I have made my decision. 12:05 PLLMikeFan77 And then Patrick and Josey will be banned and they'll hate me Dav...please. :( 12:05 Livmaddie24 go on 12:05 PLLMikeFan77 Liv, not now. Please Dav. 12:06 DavPLL421 This has been a tough tough decision 12:06 PLLMikeFan77 What is ur decision. :( Please 12:06 Livmaddie24 hurry i have something important to say 12:06 DavPLL421 What is it maddie? 12:06 PLLMikeFan77 Dav! Please! :( :( 12:06 DavPLL421 hold on marshall. what maddie? 12:07 Livmaddie24 the important thing can wait until your done 12:08 DavPLL421 Ok Marshall if we are done joking and being serious 12:08 Livmaddie24 come on hurry :( 12:08 Jarialover1993 are we Dav? lol 12:08 PLLMikeFan77 Stop it Jaria. Dav? 12:08 Jarialover1993 excuse me? 12:09 PLLMikeFan77 Sorry Dav please Tell me. 12:10 DavPLL421 ok Marshall, Selena will probably be notified just to make sure that Josey is aware of Patricks actions and that they are actually friends. It is unacceptable to use someones account, but the judgement will be up to administrators to assess the situation and determine if Patrick seriously wronged Josey or whether its all just a misunderstanding. Now, im done playing admin and will leave it to the admins to decide the fate of pAtrick and josey 12:11 PLLMikeFan77 Oh my gosh. I'm teary eyed now. 12:11 DavPLL421 Why Marshall im not even telling selena im leaving it to the admins to decide i have no say lol 12:12 PLLMikeFan77 Because I've betrayed them and now they're going to get it trouble and it's all my fault 12:12 DavPLL421 Seriously though lets hear from amanda 12:12 PLLMikeFan77 I'm going to loose two good friends 12:12 DavPLL421 Cause she has actual say Amanda? Marshall does josey know patrick used her account PLLMikeFan77 I told you. I'd have to ask her. that's why I wanted to talk to them :( Dav? Jaria? 12:15 DavPLL421 marshall honestly i have no say lol i am a regular user 12:16 PLLMikeFan77 Where is Jaria? She's probably telling Selena isn't she. ? Now I'm going to get banned again and Josey and Patrick will get banned 12:16 Jarialover1993 again? 12:16 PLLMikeFan77 It was like two months ago. I got into an argument with Britt 12:17 DavPLL421 i remember this 12:17 Jarialover1993 why would YOU get banned for this? just out of curiosity 12:17 PLLMikeFan77 Because I'm the one who didn't mention that he used her account. ONCE! that's it. honestly 12:17 DavPLL421 how do they know each other 12:18 PLLMikeFan77 They are friends. When a bad storm was in his town, he stayed with her. They've known each other for a while though Hello? 12:19 Jarialover1993 i don't think you would get blocked for not mentioning it, unless you were him.. 12:19 PLLMikeFan77 I'm not him. I couldn't even add a picture to a page let alone hack an account 12:21 Jarialover1993 editing an account? 12:21 PLLMikeFan77 Selena let me change the pic on my character on her story but I couldn't so... she had to do it. I mean, there's a reason I can't make my own wiki page. lol R u telling Selena? :( 12:24 Jarialover1993 who created your user page if you can't add pictures? because it looks pretty intricate to me 12:24 PLLMikeFan77 I meant to an infobox. I can add a pic but not to an infobox 12:25 Jarialover1993 but you said that you couldn't add a picture to a page and you did 12:25 PLLMikeFan77 OMG! It was an accident! Type mishap. 12:26 DavPLL421 OK